


Higher Walls

by liptonrm



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liptonrm/pseuds/liptonrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir Took finds familiarity in the scariest of places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Higher Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://elendiari22.livejournal.com/profile)[**elendiari22**](http://elendiari22.livejournal.com/)'s birthday. And, this is heavily inspired by [](http://elendiari22.livejournal.com/profile)[**elendiari22**](http://elendiari22.livejournal.com/)'s sweetly wonderful Miscreants and Rapscallions tale. No better purveyor of childlike fun then she!

The walls of Minas Tirith rose above them, and though Faramir Took had always known he was a small lad and though he had learned at Bree that there were beings taller then his Da and structures bigger then the mallorn tree in Hobbiton, he had never realized before just how very, very tiny he really was. The walls that stretched before them were strange and frightening and Faramir suddenly wished with all his heart that he were back at home in his own little room where he might be small, but at least he never had to worry that something, like the horses as big as oliphaunts galloping towards them, would not even notice him and would step on him, and squash him flat. He quickly clutched at the mane of the pony he was riding and shut his eyes tight; he suddenly didn't want to see anymore stories come to life, they were just too big.

He felt his father's warm hand on the back of his neck and his soothing, familiar voice whispered in his ear, "There's naught to be afraid of. Look at who's come to meet us." And Faramir opened his eyes because his Da's voice sounded just like it did when he was telling stories about Old Cousin Bilbo floating down rivers or when he was just about 'to steal down to the kitchens to get a late-night snack and did Faramir want to come with him?' and Faramir wouldn't have missed that sort of fun for all of the mushrooms in Maggot's field and none of the oliphaunts in the world could be scary enough to keep him from that sort of fun.

What he saw was not at all what he had been expecting. Instead of the horrible giant trolls riding on even larger wargs that he had seen as clear as day behind his eyelids, he saw instead tall and noble knights upon fair steeds that were somehow smaller then his imagination had lead him to believe. And before them a kingly man stood beside his horse and smiled at them, his hand resting upon the shoulder of a boy who looked to not be much older then Faramir himself and suddenly Faramir felt buoyed up, his face splitting into a smile. He could see the kinship in the other boy's face and he knew that he had discovered a friend he had never thought he'd find on such a strange, large adventure.

"Faramir Took," He heard the king say to him. "I am very pleased to introduce you to my son, Eldarion."

~~~


End file.
